<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue by magicconchshel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481639">Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicconchshel/pseuds/magicconchshel'>magicconchshel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fall of Praxus [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Transformer Sparklings, post praxus, prowl and smokescreen are trying their best, ratchet is just a great character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicconchshel/pseuds/magicconchshel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Praxus fell, Bluestreak was placed into the servos of his older brothers, Smokescreen and Prowl. Although they try their best to care for their brother, there are times where their work pulls them away no matter what they do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bluestreak &amp; Prowl, Bluestreak &amp; Prowl &amp; Smokescreen, Jazz/Prowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fall of Praxus [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll post a follow up to this in a few days that's more Jazz/Prowl. I would have posted it with this, but I didn't feel like the scene fit. I'll have it up as soon as it's edited.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bluestreak ran through the hallway, bobbing and weaving through a maze of legs and pedes. Everyone was too busy to notice him and Bluestreak was glad. Although he was a social youngling, Bluestreak did not like to talk to strangers unless someone he knew was present with him. </p><p>The base was mostly foreign to Bluestreak. He spent most of his time in either Smokescreen or Prowl’s quarters. When he wasn’t there, he’d be at their side either in their offices or in the REC room. He’d never had the opportunity to wander around like this.</p><p>Bluestreak quickly decided that he didn’t like being alone. There was no one to guide him and he was pretty sure he was walking in circles. His walking soon turned to running as he grew frantic to find his brothers or anyone that looked familiar. Prowl and Smokescreen had told him several times to find either one of them in an emergency, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t do it. </p><p>He’d waited so patiently in Smokescreen’s quarters. His older brother had left in a hurry, saying he’d be back soon. Bluestreak waited and waited, but he never returned. He checked Prowl’s quarters, located across the hall, but didn’t find him there. He then went to check their offices, but couldn’t remember the way. His brothers usually carried him, they said it was faster that way. </p><p>There were tears welling up in his optics now. There were hoards of mecha in these hallways and he recognized none of them. While making another loop around the hallway, Bluestreak came across two double doors that were wide open. Although he could not read the glyphs above the door, he knew it was the med bay. Bluestreak had spent a considerable amount of time there when he first arrived at Iacon. </p><p>The inside of this room was much quieter than the rest of the base. The mecha in here were sparsely placed and spoke quietly amongst themselves. Bluestreak liked this room much more than the hallway he was in now. He crept inside, blanket in tow. No one paid him any attention. They all remained in groups with their back to him. But Bluestreak didn’t need their attention, just their help. </p><p>He roamed the med bay, occasionally stopping to look at something. There were mecha sitting on berths being welded while others organized shelves. </p><p>Bluestreak was looking for someone he recognized and he didn’t find anyone until he came across three red mechs standing around a table with datapads scattered across it. He’d seen them before. They often stopped by his brothers’ offices. </p><p>He tautered up to one of them, the one with the most red, and stared up at him. He was listening to one of the other ones speak. </p><p>With a tiny servo, Bluestreak tapped on the mech’s calf. He withdrew from the conversation and looked down at him. </p><p>“What is it, Ironhide?” one of the other mechs asked. </p><p>“Uh,” Ironhide trailed off. He tilted his helm at the sight of the teary mechling</p><p>Bluestreak clutched his blanket to his chassis and managed to get out, “I-I can’t find my brothers!”</p><p>Ironhide tossed a glance to the other mechs before kneeling down and picking up the mechling. Bluestreak was suddenly bashful from the stares he received. These mechs were so much bigger than him. </p><p>“We’ve got a visitor,” Ironhide said. </p><p>“Bluestreak?” Ratchet said. </p><p>Bluestreak knew Ratchet and he liked him. He had been the one who had fixed Bluestreak when he had first arrived in Iacon. Bluestreak had been stuck in the med bay for decacycles after the fall of Praxus, and in that time he’d seen Ratchet’s temper time and time again. Yet, the medic never dared to so much as raise his voice when with Bluestreak. </p><p>“Where did you come from?” Ratchet continued. </p><p>Bluestreak found that he had no words to reply with. “Um,”</p><p>“Do we have optics on Smokescreen or Prowl?” Optimus asked. </p><p>“Negative,” Ironhide said. “Prowl was called out mid-battle to oversee some things. I’m sure Smokescreen went with him. I haven’t heard from either of them since.”</p><p>Ratchet set the data pad he was holding back on the table. “I’ve sent a request that they both come to medical. They’ll be here in a klik.”</p><p>He turned to a cabinet behind him and fished around in it. He pulled out a small cube with a lid attached. Ratchet had stocked up on youngling sized portions once it became apparent that Bluestreak’s stay was going to be for the long term. </p><p>“Drink this while we wait, Bluestreak.” Ratchet said. </p><p>Ironhide put the mechling on the table while Ratchet removed the seal. Bluestreak accepted it and greedily drank. </p><p>“So,” Ironhide started. “Is this the first time this has happened?”</p><p>The question was simple, but possessed a critical nature to it. </p><p>Optimus replied, “It is, as far as I’m aware. Smokescreen and Prowl have been trying their best to care for Bluestreak.”</p><p>“And they’re doing an exceptional job.” Ratchet cut in. “Bluestreak would be no better if he was placed in a youth sector.”</p><p>“As much as I don’t like it, I have to agree.” Ironhide said. </p><p>Ratchet raised a brow at that. Bluestreak was fine staying here. If he wasn’t, Ratchet would be the first to say something. </p><p>“I’ll leave you mechs to it.” Ironhide clapped his servos together and nodded to both of them. “Comm. me if anything else goes wrong.”</p><p>They both said goodbye to Ironhide and watched him leave out the medbay’s doors. </p><p>“Ratchet,” Optimus said in a tone that was even more hushed than before. “In your honest opinion, do you think it is in Bluestreak’s best interest to remain in Iacon?”</p><p>Ratchet turned to the side, no longer facing the mechling on the table. He gave it a moment's thought. Optimus mirrored him. </p><p>“I do.” he finally said. “This is the first time I’ve ever seen Bluestreak left alone. It might be hard to see right now, but he’s being taken care of. There’s nowhere in the galaxy where Bluestreak is safer.”</p><p>Optimus sighed. “I will take your word for it.” he nodded. “But if there is ever a time where you feel that Bluestreak is not receiving proper care, I ask that you notify me immediately.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>When they turned around, they found that Bluestreak was gone. The cube was empty, with only bits of residue on the bottom. </p><p>Bluestreak was running across the medbay floor, his blanket in tow. In the entrance, Smokescreen and Prowl stood. They were smeared with ash and looked almost frantic. </p><p>Once Smokescreen saw Bluestreak running towards them, he grabbed Prowl’s arm and pointed. Prowl’s wings sagged at the sight of him. It seemed like they had all been looking for each other. </p><p>Smokescreen bent down and lifted Bluestreak into his arms. “See, I told you he was fine.”</p><p>Prowl pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his optics. “If this ever happens again-”</p><p>“It won’t. I swear.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short continuation of the first.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jazz had been watching Bluestreak wander around the hallways, wondering how he was the only one who could see how distressed he was. The mechling was on the verge of tears by his third round.</p>
<p> Jazz had never been more glad that he wore a visor, he was able to keep a close optic on Bluestreak while also feigning interest in the conversation before him. </p>
<p>He couldn’t help him. If he did, and others saw how close the two of them had become, it could allude to his affair with the youngling’s brother.</p>
<p>Relationships like theirs were forbidden. Jazz feared that if they were ever found out, they’d be kicked out of the Autobots or made to do jail time. </p>
<p>Prowl had explained rather loosely to Bluestreak their predicament. He was to not speak of their time spent together with anyone other than Smokescreen. They had put a lot of trust into Bluestreak. Jazz had been wary, but Prowl acted rather freely when the three of them were alone. </p>
<p>He came around again, this time clutching the blanket with more desperation than the first time. Jazz could tell he was getting frustrated. The mechling stopped in his tracks and turned around. Jazz bid the mechs he was talking to goodbye and trailed behind Bluestreak as he wandered through a hallway he had not yet explored. </p>
<p>When Jazz rounded a corner, he saw Bluestreak standing before the medbay doors. The mechling looked the entrance up and down before slipping inside. </p>
<p>Jazz silently rejoiced. He’d be taken care of in there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>